¿Quién tiene miedo?
by Domidomo S
Summary: Este fic participa en la actividad Halloween: No todo es lo que parece, del foro Proyecto 1-8. Hikari odia que su hermano odia que su hermano la moleste en las fechas cercanas a Halloween, pero una casa del terror en la feria harán que su hermano se dé cuenta que a veces no es tan malo sentir miedo.


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. Este fic participa en la actividad _Halloween: No todo es lo que parece_ , del foro Proyecto 1-8.

* * *

—¡Ahh! —Hikari no había podido evitar el gritar.

Taichi había salido justo detrás del sillón cuando ella menos lo esperaba, logrando su cometido: asustarla por enésima vez en esa semana. Últimamente se estaba volviendo toda una costumbre para su hermano el hacerla brincar de la sorpresa, a él le parecía divertido ver la carita de susto que ponía su hermanita cada que él aparecía sin previo aviso frente a ella.

Era noviembre y gracias a que Mimi había compartido con ellos el gusto de celebrar Halloween la fecha quedaba más que propicia para las bromas que gastaba el mayor de los Yagami. Pero no sólo era eso, también estaban los maratones que su hermano solía organizar. Demasiadas películas de terror para una semana, eso, de acuerdo al gusto de Hikari. De todas formas ella parecía ser la única con ese pensamiento, ninguno de los otros chicos se había mostrado sin entusiasmo por la idea, ni siquiera Mimi que era la que más gritaba durante las películas.

— Hermano, por favor, deja ya de hacer eso —dijo ella un tanto exasperada pero aún con las manos pegadas al pecho.

— No entiendo que es lo que te pasa hermanita —dijo él con un poco de sorna— sólo soy yo, no es como que fuera uno de esos personajes que vienen a por ti para beber de tu sangre y seguir matando gente.

Odiaba cuando su hermano decía eso, había algo dentro de ella que, cuando su hermano mencionaba personajes que matan sólo por placer o con una maldición encima, no la dejaban estar tranquila, sentía claramente como cada uno de sus vellos se erizaban. Miedo, eso era lo que ella sentía y Taichi se aprovechaba de eso. Era como si su hermano disfrutara de verla con el rostro temeroso.

Por eso Hikari odiaba esas fechas. Usualmente su hermano no la molestaba, es más, hasta llegaba a ser sobreprotector con ella cuando se lo proponía; sólo era en la semana antes de Halloween que a su hermano se le daba por gastar bromas de ese tipo y de molestarla por ser miedosa.

.

.

.

La mañana del 28 de noviembre, cuando despertó, sintió algo raro en el ambiente, era algo que no le gustaba a pesar de que ni siquiera pudiera describir que era, como cuando uno presiente que algo no ha ido bien, o que quizá ese día malas noticias le esperan. Agitó su cabeza como tratando de sacudirse los malos pensamientos. Momentos después bajó a desayunar, con toda la precaución y el silencio posible, por si Taichi estuviera ya esperándola detrás del sillón o detrás de la puerta de la cocina. Para su fortuna, no estaba en ninguno de esos lugares, si no platicando con Yamato.

Estaba por llegar una nueva atracción a la feria que solían ir de vez en cuando, algo así como una casa del terror. Eso no le parecía algo divertido a Hikari, pero su hermano estaba completamente entusiasmado, desde que ella había llegado no paraba de decirle a su mejor amigo que deberían de ir, todos juntos, a celebrar Halloween en la "casa del terror". Yamato no mostraba mucho entusiasmo, aunque tampoco había negado o desechado la idea de Taichi.

Yamato podía ver claramente el poco entusiasmo que sentía Hikari ante la idea de una casa del terror; él también era víctima de las bromas del castaño en esas épocas, en realidad, nadie se salvaba de una o dos bromitas gastadas por Tai o de ser llamado miedoso por al menos una semana, pero de todas formas sabía por Takeru que la pequeña Yagami era la que más se veía afectada. Trató de decirle a su mejor amigo que no era tan buena idea después de todo, pero de sus labios sólo pudo salir un "tenemos que consultarlo con todos" e inmediatamente después de eso Tai volteó a ver a Hikari y dijo:

— Nosotros dos iremos, ¿verdad hermanita?

Para Tai no era desconocido que los ojos de Hikari miraban diferente a Yamato. En un principio, él pensó que se quedaría a lado de Takeru, pero con el paso del tiempo lo único que se desarrolló entre su hermana y el hermano menor de Yamato había sido una pura y sincera amistad. Sin embargo, aunque la menor no le había dicho nada podía ver claramente el cambio en el brillo de sus ojos cada vez que su mejor amigo aparecía. Era el mejor momento para embarcarla a ese viaje, estando presente el chico que le gustaba.

Su hermano le había hecho la pregunta con un tono que tampoco le había gustado, porque sabía que así no era tan fácil negarse, de alguna manera la estaba retando a que fuera. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente estaba también, de testigo, Yamato.

— Si los demás están de acuerdo, yo también iré —dijo ella finalmente.

Su hermano sí que se las sabía jugar. De alguna manera entendía por qué el mal presentimiento al despertar.

.

.

.

Había llegado el día. Los demás habían accedido a ir y es que Tai podía ser muy convincente cuando se lo proponía. Ni siquiera Joe había podido resistir y negar esa ida al parque de diversiones. Estaban los ocho. La mayoría se dio cuenta de que la menos entusiasmada de todos era ella, Sora trató de animarla y Mimi le garantizó que no sería tan malo y justo ahí, su hermano le proporcionó la última gota que le cabía a su vaso.

Le había dicho abiertamente que no fuera tan miedosita, frente a todos los demás. Ella también llevaba el apellido Yagami y estaba por demostrarle a Tai que él no era el único que poseía un valor digno de admirar. Les dijo a todos de manera decidida que lo haría, es más ella era quien retaba a Tal a salir estoico de esa casa del terror. Su hermano, se emocionó ante la idea del reto y por supuesto que estaba decidido a no perder, le prometió a Hikari que si salía sin temblar dejaría de obligarla a asistir a los maratones que tanto le disgustaban. Aceptó la oferta, era la mejor oportunidad que tenía.

Estando en la puerta de la casa del terror olvidó un poco el coraje que la había impulsado a llegar ahí. La entrada ya era de cierta forma, algo que temer, no podía ver que había cruzando la puerta y sólo podía escuchar gritos y una especie de rugidos provenientes del lugar. Se estremeció un poco, había algo en todas esas cosas que nunca la dejaba estar, después de las experiencias que había tenido con el mar oscuro, no le gustaba pensar que era tan susceptible a tocar las tinieblas.

Antes de entrar habían recibido las instrucciones, el recorrido se haría a pie, los que entraran sólo tenían que ir agarrados de la mano y caminar sobre el único camino que había, el chico que hablaba a través de un altavoz mencionó que durante el recorrido tendrían que abrir puertas pero que no había nada riesgoso y mucho menos que pudiera desviar a alguien del camino. Ella realmente solo estaba prestando atención a lo básico porque ya empezaba a sentir como la temperatura de su cuerpo descendía, de cualquier manera no diría nada porque se había propuesto soportar todo eso. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había quedado justo entre las manos de Yamato y de Sora. Su hermano era el que encabezaba su fila, lo supo porque de no ser él, no hubieran entrado con paso tan decidido por esa puerta que al abrirse rechinaba y no dejaba ver nada de lo que había después de cruzarla.

Los primeros pasos le costaron un poco, sus ojos no se acostumbraban tan rápido a la oscuridad y dentro de la casa todo carecía de iluminación, el piso crujía y escuchaba sonidos raros por todos lados. Respiró profundo y se dijo a sí misma que no debía ser tan difícil, que no cedería ante su miedo tan fácilmente, no quería que los demás la vieran como una miedosa y ya tenía la experiencia de estar en lugares peores que una atracción de la feria.

Sintió como la mano de Sora se tensaba cuando Tai estaba a punto de abrir la primera puerta con la que se toparon, eso la hizo sentirse más tranquila, no estaba sola y además Yamato estaba justo detrás de ella por si algo pasaba.

Al atravesar la puerta se encontraron con un sujeto que llevaba una especie de capucha, estaba dentro de lo que parecía ser un pentagrama o algo así; Mimi soltó un grito cuando el tipo trató de agarrarla del brazo. Taichi no rió, pero hasta ese momento no había dado señales de tener un ápice de miedo, lo único que escuchó de su hermano fue un:" tranquilos, sólo hay que seguir adelante" y eso fue lo que hicieron. Casi podía ver la sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro de su hermano, y eso, era otro motivo más para sentirse tranquila.

Hikari se estaba tranquilizando, finalmente la cosa no era tan mala, la gente disfrazada era demasiado obvia y la casa de terror estaba resultando ser demasiado predecible. Había tipos que saltaban de una cama, como representando a gente moribunda e incluso se habían topado con un zombie que solo gruñía y que ni siquiera se había podido acercar demasiado a ellos. Un pero que si tenía que ponerle al lugar, era sin duda lo largo del recorrido, parecía que no iba a acabar pronto.

Cuando escuchó cómo se abría la siguiente puerta se sintió rara de nuevo, no era precisamente que estuviera asustada, pero sus instintos le decían que algo no era normal ahí. Como si el aire se enrareciera de repente poniéndose más denso y ella se hubiera perdido del momento preciso en el que las cosas se hubieran descompuesto. La habitación a la que habían entrado se sentía más realista que las anteriores, mucho más. Incluso podía sentir el frío, el aire también había cambiado, ya no olía a humo artificial, además la oscuridad se había vuelto más espesa, como si las lámparas se les hubieran terminado justo antes de entrar a esa habitación. Sintió las manos de Yamato y de Sora sostener la suya pero aún así quiso voltear para cerciorarse que los demás venían detrás, ya que había cesado el ruido de repente.

— Hermano, ¿dónde están los demás? — preguntó en voz alta al darse cuenta que no había nadie después de Yamato.

Taichi también había sentido el cambio abrupto de ambiente, pero fue la pregunta de su hermana lo que más lo había alarmado, se había dicho que quizá el miedo de su hermano lo había terminado alcanzando a él también. Efectivamente no había nadie más detrás de Yamato, sólo estaban los primeros cuatro de la fila y además, ya no había tampoco ninguna puerta detrás de ellos. Taichi entonces, comenzó a sentir miedo.

.

.

.

— ¡Los chicos! ¿Dónde están los chicos? —había gritado Mimi en cuanto perdió el contacto con la mano de Yamato.

Los demás, como no podían ver mucho más allá de la silueta de la persona que tenían delante no se habían percatado que cuatro de los chicos habían desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Mimi comenzaba a ponerse histérica y no dejaba de repetir que algo estaba mal. El personal de la casa acudió a donde estaban los chicos pensando que era un ataque nervioso de la chica, no era la primera vez que veían eso a pesar de advertir desde el principio del recorrido que algo así podía pasar.

Se prendieron las luces de emergencia y fue cuando los cuatro chicos restantes se dieron cuenta que la mitad de su grupo ya no estaba. No tardaron en ser llevados con el encargado de la feria, la policía llegaría dentro de poco. El personal de la casa del terror había buscado a los chicos desaparecidos, pero no habían encontrado ni un rastro siquiera, sólo estaba el testimonio de los chicos. Mimi no había querido abandonar el lugar, ella creía que debían estar ahí por si sus amigos estaban en peligro; Takeru apoyaba su idea, para él no era la primera vez que presenciaba como es que la menor de los Yagami desaparecía de la nada y ahora, también estaba el hecho de que su hermano había desaparecido con ella. Koushiro para la mala fortuna de los demás no llevaba su laptop con él y no veía cómo es que podía ayudar a encontrar a los chicos. Joe fue el que reaccionó más rápido, de alguna manera había logrado convencer al encargado de la feria que no tenía sentido que ellos permanecieran más tiempo encerrados en una oficina.

Se levantaría un informe de desaparición después del tiempo pertinente y además existía la opción de que sus amigos aparecieran antes que eso pasara a mayores, esas fueron principalmente las razones por las que habían sido liberados de la oficina. En cuanto los chicos salieron del parque de diversiones no se dirigieron a sus casas, Takeru los había convencido de que si habían desaparecido necesitaban encontrar una forma de traerlos de regreso de donde quiera que estuvieran.

Lograron escabullirse de nuevo a la casa del terror, no fue muy difícil ya que parecía que nadie le daba mucha importancia a lo que decían cuatro jovencitos. De cualquier forma la fecha se prestaba a que las bromas estuvieran a la orden del día.

.

.

.

Los primeros minutos se habían dedicado a buscar la puerta perdida. Hikari sabía que el ambiente había cambiado porque ya no estaban dentro de la casa del terror, Taichi le había negado esa idea y ella lo entendía, no era sencillo creer que podías aparecer en otros lados de la nada, además, ella misma ni siquiera tenía una idea de dónde podían estar y eso era suficiente como para asustar al portador del emblema del valor. Sora y Yamato no habían emitido opinión alguna, ella imaginó que tendrían miedo también porque no había ni rastro de la casa o de alguna puerta. Era evidente que estaban a la intemperie, olía como a pino y el viento les daba en la cara directamente. Decidió que lo mejor era moverse y buscar algún indicio de dónde podrían estar así que se dirigió hacia donde estaba su hermano a tientas, lo tomó del brazo, tenía que hacerlo entrar en razón antes de que el miedo también se apoderara de ella.

— Hermano, debemos seguir adelante, por favor. No sabemos dónde estamos y aquí no vamos a lograr mucho —miró a su hermano casi suplicándole, necesitaba convencerlo de que era la mejor opción que tenían.

Yamato estaba a punto de decirle a su mejor amigo que su hermana tenía razón, que debían moverse cuando sintió que algo le rozaba la pierna derecha. La sensación había sido escalofriante, era rugoso y como si se arrastrara por el piso, los tenis que traía le permitieron poder distinguir la textura. Lo más desesperante era que no podía ver nada.

— No hay más tiempo que perder, ¡nos movemos de aquí ahora! —dijo Yamato tomando a la chica que estaba a lado de él.

— Y, ¿a dónde nos movemos genio? —dijo Taichi un poco irritado— No creas que no lo pensé ya, ¡lo que necesitamos es hallar la puerta!

— ¡Algo acaba de rozarme la pierna!, yo no pienso quedarme aquí parado esperando ser víctima de algo o alguien, lo que sea que haya aquí.—dijo el rubio exasperado.

Hikari sacó su teléfono celular del bolsillo y encendió la linterna. El piso era una especie de arenilla roja que ella no había logrado describir al principio, buscó lo que había rozado el pie de Yamato pero no encontró nada más que arenilla roja. Yamato volvió a decir que él lo había sentido con mucha claridad y su hermano estaba refutándole al rubio que era un paranoico y que el miedo era lo que le estaba haciendo imaginar cosas, Sora estaba tratando de mantener a los dos a raya y ella, trataba de explorar el lugar, intentaba encontrar una referencia o un punto de partida. El viento sopló con más fuerza y entonces ella tuvo la sensación de que el lugar se estaba enterando de su presencia, si ponía atención, parecía escucharse un murmullo lejano, pero no podía distinguir nada con claridad.

Taichi vió como su hermana empezaba a alejarse caminando, se llevaba la única luz con ella. Él estaba perdiendo la cabeza, sacó también su móvil y encendió la linterna. Sora gritó de repente y fue entonces cuando Hikari volteó hacia donde estaban ellos. Junto con el grito de la pelirroja se escuchó un golpe sordo, dirigió la luz hacia donde había escuchado el golpe y vio como su amiga era arrastrada por algo, corrió tras ella y justo cuando estaba por desaparecer detrás de unos matorrales se lanzó y logró tomarle la mano.

— ¡No me sueltes Tai! —dijo ella desesperada, sentía como algo la jalaba de una pierna, la había tomado por sorpresa.

Sora sintió como el pantalón se le remojaba con algo, y soltó un grito aún más fuerte que el anterior, Hikari había logrado darles alcance y junto con Yamato ayudaron a su hermano a jalar a Sora de regreso con ellos. Ella también empezó a sentir como si pequeñas ramas le rozaran los pies, dirigió la luz al piso y vio entonces como de los arbustos comenzaban a salir cada vez más de esos bracitos que habían capturado a su amiga.

—¡Corran, corran, corran! —gritó ella.

Ninguno de los cuatro se habían fijado en la dirección a la que iban, todos corrían lo más rápido que podían. A lo lejos Hikari logró ver una luz, debía de tratarse de alguna especie de refugio y si había alguien más ahí podría, quizá, ayudarlos a regresar a casa. Todos se dirigieron entonces hacia donde se veía la luz.

.

.

.

La casa del terror no resultaba tan terrorífica después de todo, ahora estaba ya sin el humo artificial y mejor iluminada también. Takeru y los demás habían recorrido ya tres veces el mismo camino y no habían encontrado ningún rastro de sus amigos. Mimi seguía empecinada en que no podían salir de ahí ellos, él admiraba esa fuerza de voluntad que tenía su amiga pero sin ninguna pista estaban fritos.

Joe se sobresaltó cuando una de las puertas que estaba detrás de él se abrió. Mayor fue su sorpresa cuando vio que aparecía Taichi seguido de Sora. Ambos lucían aterrorizados.

.

.

.

— Alguien viene —había escuchado que Yamato le decía cuando la jaló del brazo. Los únicos que habían logrado entrar habían sido Sora y su hermano. Quienquiera que fuese se iba acercando a pasos lentos y demasiado firmes a la entrada de la cabaña que habían encontrado. Se habían librado de lo que fuera que había cogido a Sora, pero nada de ese lugar le daba buena espina.

Desde la esquina donde estaban pudieron ver que una persona se alejaba de la puerta, era entonces su oportunidad. Corrieron hacia donde habían dejado a Tai y a Sora, atravesaron el umbral de la puerta y… nadie, no había nadie.

.

.

.

Tai estaba confundido, de alguna manera habían logrado volver a la casa del terror con los demás.

—¿Es sangre lo que tienes en tu pantalón Sora? —preguntó asustada Mimi

—¿Dónde están Kari y mi hermano? —preguntó Takeru al no ver a su hermano y amiga.

Tai corrió hacia la puerta por donde habían entrado, la volvió a abrir pero para su mala suerte no había nada más que un cuarto con una cama. Hikari ya no estaba, y él necesitaba volver por ella. Por una parte se alegraba porque no se había quedado sola, estaba con su mejor amigo y tenía por seguro que él la cuidaría. Recordó el comentario de Mimi acerca del pantalón de Sora. Todos sus amigos estaban confundidos y asustados a la vez, ¿dónde habían estado sus amigos? Resultaba que ellos habían desaparecido y aparecido como por arte de magia en esa casa del terror.

.

.

.

Lo que estaba frente a los ojos de Hikari era algo que no había visto en su vida, podía ver innumerables puertas que danzaban alrededor de toda la cabaña, Yamato estaba igual de sorprendido que ella. Tan absortos estaban que no se habían percatado del ente que estaba mirándolos hasta que este cogió el brazo de la chica. Ella se quedó petrificada al sentir el contacto del extraño ser, sentía con claridad como cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba paralizado; aún con todo eso le pareció escuchar de nuevo el murmullo en el viento pero un poco más claro, era una llamada de ayuda. Yamato la había tomado del otro brazo pero ella era incapaz de responder ante la insistencia del rubio, es más, ni siquiera era capaz de escuchar lo que él le estaba diciendo, sólo podía prestar atención a la criatura que tenía frente a ella. A simple vista parecía un árbol común y corriente, con unas raíces que eran ciertamente extensas y que al mismo tiempo le daban la apariencia de un ser dotado con piernas y brazos.

El contacto era cada vez más frío, las raíces del ente le habían recorrido hasta la altura del hombro y ella sentía que se le helaban los huesos. El murmullo se estaba convirtiendo en voz. "Tienes que ayudarme, necesito salvar a alguien importante". No sintió en qué momento Matt soltó su agarre, ni cuando ella fue completamente envuelta por los brazos del ente, sólo fue consciente de que el frío cada vez era más intenso hasta convertirse en algo doloroso, sintió deseos de llorar pero no pudo, sus párpados le ganaron y cayeron rendidos.

El árbol se había hecho de Hikari y él no podía hacer nada, era la segunda vez que se llevaban a Hikari frente a sus narices. Pensó en seguirlos pero notó que sus pies estaban atados al piso y él tampoco podía moverse, necesitaba ayuda, necesitaba recuperar a Hikari. Miró a su alrededor esperando encontrar algo que le ayudara a liberarse, no era momento de entrar en pánico o de dar rienda suelta a la impotencia que sentía por no salvar a la más pequeña del grupo. Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, la imagen de Hikari palideciendo era lo último que se había grabado con fuego en su retina. Tenía que ir por ella fuera como fuese. Frente a él tenía el pomo de una puerta, se aferró a él y después de un poco de esfuerzo logró abrirla.

Los chicos seguían dando vueltas por la casa del terror, Takeru y mimi acompañaban a Sora en una de las habitaciones, la pelirroja aún estaba fría y ni hablar de la sangre con la que estaba manchado su pantalón. La sensación que tuvo al ser engullida por los arbustos no era algo que hubiera sentido antes, era como si lo que la haya sujetado le succionara los buenos sentimientos del corazón y los reemplazara con frío. Sentía ganas de llorar pero las lágrimas no le salían, estaba frustrada por no poderse quitar el frío a pesar de lo mucho que Mimi se esforzara en hacerla sentir fuera de peligro.

Tai seguía empecinado en abrir y cerrar todas y cada una de las puertas que había en esa casa, alguna tenía que llevarlo de vuelta a donde estaba su hermana. Finalmente ella había tenido razón en no estar entusiasmada por ese paseo, se sintió mal por molestarla y llamarla miedosita frente a los demás. Tenía que encontrarla. Se dirigía a la puerta donde estaba Sora pero al abrirla, se encontró con alguien más, Yamato casi le cae encima. Antes de que el castaño pudiera decir algo, la puerta se cerró y Taichi supo, que había perdido una oportunidad de llegar hasta Hikari.

Yamato le contó lo más rápido que pudo la historia de cómo se habían encontrado con un árbol y de cómo éste había raptado a Hikari, también mencionó que la menor de los Yagami había pronunciado que tenía que ayudarlos antes de quedar inconsciente. Tai sintió entonces, más desesperación por encontrar aquella puerta que los había llevado a ese extraño lugar.

Hikari logró abrir los ojos, sintió húmedo a su alrededor, al menos el cuerpo ya no le dolía ni sentía tanto frío como cuando el ente la tomó; el olfato fue lo segundo que se le aclaró, el olor de ese lugar era algo peculiar, pero fue lo que hizo que terminara de abrir los ojos por completo. Se reprimió un grito. Todo a su alrededor estaba cubierto de una sustancia roja que bien podía pasar como sangre.

— Así como tú lo piensas, es sangre. —le dijo una voz como si hubiera podido leer sus pensamientos— La mayoría de los seres vivos sangra; la sangre, nos ha permitido continuar con nuestra existencia.

La voz era grave y fuerte, justo como en las películas de terror que su hermano proyectaba, era como un chiste que justo en ese momento pensara en las películas que ponía su hermano; en ninguna de ellas habían seres raros o árboles chiflados que sobrevivían a base de sangre. De todas formas pudo percibir en la voz de quien le hablaba un eco distante de dolor, como si algo estuviera mal al decir que la sangre les permitía seguir existiendo, le recordó al murmullo que había escuchado antes de caer incosnciente.

— Entonces, ¿yo moriré también? —preguntó ella.

No hubo respuesta, pero ella intuía que sí. Había imaginado muchas veces cómo es que sería el momento de su muerte, gracias a las prácticas de Joe, se había hecho unas cuantas ideas de formas de morir, pero resultaba, hasta cierto punto divertido que no fuera ninguna de las que había imaginado. Moriría bañada en sangre, convertida en alimento para seres que ni siquiera sabía quienes eran o donde estaban. Rió bajito.

— ¿Tu muerte te hace feliz? —le preguntó de nuevo la voz grave.

— No precisamente, —dijo ella con sinceridad— sólo me causa cierta gracia el hecho de que no moriré como había imaginado. Siento un poco de lástima porque no habrá nadie que me acompañe en este momento, también porque ni siquiera sé dónde estoy ni cómo fue que llegué aquí. —Guardó una pequeña pausa para después continuar— Tú también tienes miedo de morir.

El ente que la había raptado apareció frente a ella, al fin pudo ver una especie de rostro, vacío. Las raíces que lo componían le formaban unas cuencas oculares, pero nada tenían en su interior, no parecía tener ni una muestra de nariz y la boca, estaba llena de dientes afilados, todos terminados en punta. La mueca era lo más terrible de aquella criatura. Cualquiera se habría asustado de tener esa imagen frente suyo. Pero ella no estaba asustada, curiosamente ya no. Era el murmullo del viento lo que le daba la seguridad de que ella no moriría tan fácilmente. Podía sentir que en ese lugar había miedo a diferencia de las películas que ponía Taichi, dónde todo el ambiente era completamente tenebroso. El viento, al fin y al cabo le había pedido ayuda.

— Tú también tienes miedo de morir ¿verdad? —soltó ella nuevamente.

—¿Y quién no tendría miedo? —respondió el ser.

— Aquellos que ya saldaron todas sus cuentas. —le respondió Hikari— Es natural temerle a la muerte, es algo terrible al fin y al cabo, porque seguramente piensas en todo aquello que siempre quisiste hacer y no hiciste y entonces, quieres más tiempo, pero la muerte no hace favores a nadie.

Hikari no entendía por qué el discurso le salía con tanta naturalidad, pero presentía que era eso lo que le estaba dando el tiempo suficiente para pensar en cómo salir de ahí, en no morir. El ser parecía enojarse conforme ella hablaba, como cuando a alguien se le dicen sus verdades más incomodas.

—Tú no sabes lo que he tenido que vivir, no es fácil llevar tantas muertes a cuestas, pero si eso es lo que tengo que hacer para seguir evitando que mi tierra no colapse,así lo haré. Y tú, serás la siguiente.

.

.

.

En los pasillos Yamato escuchó el eco de una voz grave y al parecer no había sido el único, Koushiro había hecho una mueca y Taichi se había tensado al escuchar la voz. Él fue el primero en reaccionar y correr hacia donde había escuchado la voz. Al toparse con la puerta sintió la brisa de un aire frío y un extraño olor a hierro, esa, era la única prueba que necesitaba para saber que en cuanto la abriera, se encontraría más cerca de Hikari. Taichi llegó detrás de él.

— No dejes que la puerta se cierre —le dijo al castaño y como respuesta su amigo sólo asintió.

Al abrirla, vio como Hikari trataba de correr de la criatura que parecía un árbol, él gritó y la chica se dirigió hacia él. Iba empapada en sangre y a pesar de que la oscuridad seguía reinando en ese lugar, pudo distinguir como la castaña aún estaba pálida. Le ofreció su mano y cuando Hikari la alcanzó la jaló con todas sus fuerzas hacia la casa del terror.

— Algún día regresaré por tí —fue lo que Hikari alcanzó a escuchar antes de que la puerta se cerrara detrás de ella.

Su hermano la abrazó con fuerza. Le prometió en ese mismo momento que dejaría de molestarla, que ella no era ninguna miedosa. Entonces, ella dio rienda suelta al llanto, dejó que su miedo la dominara y lloró.

.

.

.

Habían salido sin ser vistos de la casa del terror. Joe había dicho que ninguno tenía alguna lesión grave, sólo rasguños. En sus casas nadie había dicho nada, puesto que no había sido gran tiempo lo que habían estado fuera de ellas. Koushiro había logrado averiguar que no era la primera vez que alguien desaparecía dentro de una casa de terror. Había muchas leyendas al respecto.

Hikari, de vez en cuando aún se soñaba empapada en sangre y frente a aquel ser, pero siempre al terminar ese sueño, despertaba acongojada más que asustada. Sabía, que a aquella extraña criatura, estaba por llegarle su fin. Ella, había regresado sana y salva de ese paseo por la casa del terror gracias a que sus amigos y su hermano la querían. En su momento, le había agradecido a Yamato por abrir la puerta en el momento más adecuado.

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

* * *

 _Hola,_

 _Creí por un momento que no lo lograría, espero que el género haya quedado bien plasmado en la historia. Al final no supe que fue lo que sucedió, es una de esas veces donde sientes que la historia ya estaba ahí y yo solo la plasmé. De todas formas hay algo que no termina de convencerme, pero en fin, esto fue lo que me quedó._

 _Espero disfruten al leerla._


End file.
